Reflections
by ncisduckie
Summary: Haruka reflects on the events of season three. Her heart is overwhelmed with everything, but she just won't show emotion. Please R&R!
1. Overwhelmed

**Overwhelmed**

"_**You can be overwhelmed, and you can be underwhelmed; but can you just be whelmed?" 10 Things I Hate About You**_

_**A/N: This is my very first Sailor Moon fic! I apologize for the mixing of language names, my DVD's are Japanese and the English dub is a little iffy. I ended up using the English names for the ones I could not recall. It may suck, just please R&R! This was a one hour prompt where I had to use the word 'overwhelmed.' Thanks Underground Fanfictioners!**_

_**. . .**_

It was her. Like _really_ her. I couldn't believe the resemblance and chastised myself at my stupidity. My overwhelmed mind hadn't processed the details for me to realize the fact. How could I have _not_ seen it? I teased her constantly about her buns. Hell, I even called her 'bun-head.' And until she took out that locket moments before, I forgot Sailor Moon had the same damn buns. I glanced at Michiru to see she was as dumbfounded as I. The idiot sailor soldier was the same as our immature acquaintan—friend. I thought it was surprising when Kaorinte revealed a seemingly true identity to us, only to have another soldier come out and claim to be the Moon scout. But this was different. _Way_ different. Overwhelming.

As the ridiculously pink transformation continued, I spied the Daimon do a double-take. The stupid this was pretty useless without it's master's command. The new red-headed tramp looked pretty taken aback at the news as well. "So _you're_ the twit, Sailor Moon?" she questioned under her breath.

Usagi—Sailor Moon—ignored the question and continued into her spiel. Her friend was still lying on the concrete ground, her pure heart crystal floating above her petite unconscious body. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished at long last.

The tramp, Eugeal I think her name was, rolled her eyes. "Daimon! Kill her!" she commanded. The door knob creature looked at its master helplessly. It muttered off how she was designed for defense, not combat. I chuckle, in spite of myself, at the creature's simplicity. Eugeal huffed, "I don't care! Think of something!" Shrugging, the door knob charged at Usagi, tackling her to the ground. Eugeal, with no obvious obstacles, turned and headed toward the heart crystal. My heartbeat increased.

"We have to transform," I rushed, turning again to Michiru. She nodded, but motioned toward the red-head almost at the crystal and then the struggling bun-head. I frowned.

She placed a hand on mine and I look into her eyes. She gave me a small smile and brought something out of her pocket. I look down to see the dolls the blonde gave us earlier. "Watch this, she whispered. I watched the doll fly and smiled as it hit Eugeal's hand away from the pure heart. She screeches and ordered the Daimon to kill _us_ first. As it crawled off of Usagi and charged at the two of us, I nonchalantly toss my own doll at its head. It halts. "Neptune Star Power…Make Up!" Michiru yells, holding out her pen.

"Uranus Star Power…Make Up!" I echoed, causing whats-her-face to turn and turn white. Sailor Moon also turned, her face a mask of confusion. It seemed she was joining this overwhelmed party of mine, and the fun was about to begin.

..


	2. Not a Picnic

**Not a Picnic**

"We'll let you keep it…for now," I said as I turned and walked away with Michiru and Setsuna. The grail appeared tonight, along with the awakening of a dark presence. The dark messiah? I didn't know, but we all felt when the grail came forth from the talismans of our pure hearts. Luckily, Sailor Moon retrieved the grail before Eugeal did or else we would have been screwed. Our luck quickly ran out when the bun-head collapsed from the power. She obviously wasn't the messiah, no matter how many times I've mistaken Usagi for the kind-hearted presence of _her. _There was no way in hell Sailor Moon was the savior, but it wouldn't have been so damned easy.

We reached the exit of the water cathedral, each of us going crazy in our own minds, questions spinning like whirlwinds. "What now?" Michiru asked, her gaze fixated on me. I shrugged, still unsure of the situation. If we had the grail, does it mean we are safe? Or is it going to be a war of messiahs once we find ours? If our messiah of light never appears, do we have to expect immediate hell on Earth?

A moment passed as we thought. "We look for the messiah," Setsuna replied simply, as if it were obvious. Well, it was obvious, but things are never as simple as they are in the Guardian of Time's head. This puzzled her, I could tell.

I rolled my eyes and let out a cruel laugh, "I would have never thought of _that_, Setsuna! Thank you for leading the way!" My words were harsh and sarcastic and caused Michiru to flinch. I reached over to her pale arm and stroked it gently, "I'm sorry," I said softly. She gave me a brief nod and a small smile to encourage me to calm down and start again. "How are we supposed to find the damne—" I paused and took a breath, "How are we supposed to find the messiah if we don't know _who_ she is." My manor, I have to admit was much toned down. I was almost proud of myself. Almost. We still have to save the world.

It was Setsuna's time to shrug. "I don't know, but we will," She promised. Looking Michiru and I in the eye she lowered her voice, "we have to."

Michiru and I looked and nodded at each other. Finding the talismans was a pain in the ass, but this was already proving to be much more difficult. Finding the Messiah of Light made the search of the talismans look like a picnic. There was no easy way out of it—no way to just have the cake at the end. This is _not_ a picnic, not in the slightest.

**A/N: This was another one hour challenge where I had to use the word 'picnic.' It was the word of two weeks ago. I'm just lazy and had school. I hope you enjoyed this and Please review because reviews are love! **


	3. Torment

**Torment**

**. . .**

We knew what we had to do. Setsuna was out casualty of this war we just won. It was an overwhelming experience that was nowhere near a quaint picnic. The challenges we all faces where difficult and were thankfully about to end. An eye for an eye. Sailor Moon—Usagi shouldn't have gone and gotten involved in this chaos to save the soldier of ruin. She, from that moment on, had not right whatsoever to be the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Michiru and I were about to revoke that privilege of the title and there was no force on the earth that was going to stop us.

. . .

After we had released the baby Hotaru back into Professor Tohmoe's care, we headed downtown to the destruction of our school where we would wait for the arrival for the _Princess. _Michiru proceeded to play her violin—a sad tune—in recollection of the war we just finished. I waited patiently, tossing a stone between my hands silently, waiting for the rustle of the wind that would signal me the bun-head was here. Damn her and her buns. Up until a few weeks ago, Sailor Moon and Usagi were two completely different beings. Now, they blurred together in a haphazard mess. The wind rustled. Let the Flames begin.

"Haruka! Michiru! She beckoned, rushing toward the stone we stood against amongst the ruins. Her entourage followed close suit and they all eyed me and Michiru in a suspicious manner. I slightly rolled my eyes and pretended to ignore the blonde. "Haruka! Michiru!" she persisted, her eyes orbs of confusion. "What are you doing here? Where's Hotaru?"

Her last question caused me to falter. I glanced up at Michiru's figure. She nodded me on and abruptly stopped the music. "We're here Usagi—No, Sailor Moon—because we almost _lost _that battle. All because of _you_ and your precious idealism," I spat, feeling the anger bubbling inside of me. I chucked the rock at her body and it grazed her shoulder. "You should have let Hotaru die, she was _not_ meant to live." Those words caused inner torment in my heart, because even though idealism was impractical, it still mattered to me a little. Not enough to be carried out, but still. Sailor Moon almost let perpetual torment rule the world for _one _person.

Usagi blinked when she heard my words, tears springing up per usual. And all hell broke loose.

**. . .**

**A/N: Well, I forgot that this even existed, so I feel stupid. Anyway, I guarantee that the next chapter is longer. I have half of it written ;). This was inspired by the word 'Torment.'**


End file.
